Restoration of Power
by Fallingarcher22
Summary: An 18 year old guardian fighting a war, a war to take back his kingdom. With many exciting adventures ahead, the hero must prevail or all will be lost for the land of Kanto. Involves Aura Ash. Summary probably wont due it justice, just take a look and see!
1. Chapter 1 - True Beginning

Hey everyone, i decided to write the first chapter today so im happy about it! Just as a reminder, there will be MANY grammar mistakes.

* * *

"ASHIVIR KETCHUM!" yelled a woman inside the grand castle of Kanto.

"Hahahahahah!" Laughed a six year old Ash Ketchum.

This was a common occurrence around the castle, usually having do with the fact Ash had a terrible habit of pranking people around the castle. All of which were is whole hearted fun. Well...fun for Ash.

Today's prank consisted of a simple bucket of water above the door of his mother's room, in which Pikachu gladly tipped. Water may not hurt, but for a woman that had spent all morning getting ready, well, you know. This led to a semi-livid mother chasing her son and his Pikachu around the top floor of the castle.

The ornate hallways were decorated with suits of armor, paintings, swords, and all the usual things you would find in a medieval eras halls. Maroon rugs lined the floor of the hallways and lamps were lit all along the wall.

Ash turned the corner, Pikachu on his heels. Now looking for a place to hide from his mother Ash spotted a small table with a tablecloth. Still chuckling, he ducked under the cloth with Pikachu, and waited.

He was surprised when he didn't hear any footsteps. No one running, no heavy breathing, just silence.

Five more minutes passed by, and still nothing. Confused, Ash quietly poked his head out and saw no one. Crawling out of his hiding spot, he stood up and started sneaking down the way he came.

Silence.

"...Mom?" Ash called quietly.

Again, silence.

Holding Pikachu in his arms, he continued down the suddenly eerie hallway. Pikachu made it better, but small amounts of fear started creeping into his mind. He was about to keep walking, when he heard a rustle from behind some window curtains. Ash froze. He wanted to run, but due to his nature, curiosity got the best of him.

Slowly inching forward, one hand supporting Pikachu, he reached for the drapes. He started to pull them back, when they suddenly flew open.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" "PIKAAAAAAAAA!" both Ash and Pikachu yelled. The startled Pikachu let out a thundershock, shocking Ash in the process. Pikachu quickly halted the attack, and looked back at the now blackened Ash.

"Pikachu..." said Pikachu in an apologetic tone.

All that could be heard was the laugh of his mother.

A stunned Ash sat back up, and shortly after smiled, "I guess you got me this time," he chuckled.

It was always more of a game that Ash would play with his mother. He would prank her, and she would sometimes prank back when time permitted.

Ash got back up, and noticed Pikachu with its ears down looking sadly at him.

"It's okay Pikachu, we were just playing, I'm not hurt!" he said opening his arms wide to show he was okay.

"Pika!" Pikachu happily yelled seeing Ash was alright and hopped on his head. Ash giggled and turned to his mother.

"Can we play more today Mom?" Ash asked excitedly.

"I'm sorry honey, but you know that your Father and I have a very important meeting with the Aura Guardians today," she said, "Not to mention someone got me soaked this morning." she added with a smile.

Ash fidgeted nervously in the spot he was standing.

"It's alright though, I still love you anyway." she said scooping him into a hug getting him wet in the process.

"Mooooommmm!" he yelled "You're getting me wet!"

"I have no clue what you mean." she grinned and let him go, "Well, alright Ash, I have to go now," she stated, "Why don't you go see if you can play with the guards?"

"Okay!" he yelled as he ran off to the guardhouse with Pikachu not far behind.

Wooden swords clashed, two people currently in a mock duel.

This was one of Ash's favorite things to do when he wasn't busy pranking someone. The guards treated him kindly, (he was a Prince after all) often engaging him in mock duels. It was here that they taught him how to properly wield a sword. It was never with real full length swords, seeing as he couldn't lift them no matter how hard he tried. Often Ash would use wooden swords, other times lighter dull short swords.

(Although, even with all the pranking and other ludacris activities, Ash could be proper when he addressed others, greeting others with status as he was taught. He was kind to everyone, royalty or not. Anyway, back to the guards, who were currently laughing at a fallen Ash.

"Come on Prince Ashivir, surely you can do better than that!" laughed Captain Lance.

Ash and Lance were sparring with two dull short swords.

"Remember to keep a good stance, otherwise you can be pushed over," he stated in a tone a teacher would use, and pushed Ash down to the ground, "As you can see." he laughed again.

Ash sent a scowl to Lance, and got back on his feet. Even though he was a little bruised and covered in dust, Ash got back up. No matter how hard things got, Ash always tried to keep going. It was honestly funny to see a six year old trying to spar with a twenty-eight year old captain.

"It's not funny." Ash pouted.

Even Pikachu snickered, causing Ash to send him a cold glance.

"Alright, alright," Lance said, putting his hands up in a defensive manner, "I think we are done for today"

"One day I'll beat you, Lance, and then you will see how strong I am!" Ash proclaimed enthusiastically.

"That will be the day young Prince," the captain chuckled, "I certainly look forward to it."

"Sir," a soldier said as he walked towards Lance, "The king has requested your presence for a very important matter." he explained, "It pertains to the recent radical group."

Lance's expression suddenly grew stern.

"Tell the king I will arrive shortly." He said quickly and turned to leave to the barracks to put on better attire.

"Lance," little Ash yelled, " Can I come? I promise I'll be good!" he pleaded with begging eyes.

Lance sighed and turned around " I'm afraid not." Lance said, "Although you are a Prince, you are still too young for these meetings."

"Oh, okay." Ash said sadly as his eyes went towards the ground, clearly disappointed.

"Cheer up Prince," Lance said with a happier tone, "How about you go play with Dragonite and the other Pokémon in the royal garden?"

Ash quickly forgot about his disappointment, eyes going wide remembering all the Pokémon.

"Come on Pikachu," Ash yelled as he sprinted towards the gardens, "I'll race you there!"

"Pika, Pikachu!" said Pikachu.

With that they sprinted towards the gardens.

(Skip to the Kings Hall)

Lance walked into the main hall. There were many people there, from the king and queen to the higher ranking officials of the army, like Lance. Everyone was gathered at a large table in the center of the room.

"Ah, Captain Lance," the king spoke, "Nice of you to join us. I bet my son emerged victorious in your duel this time, right?" the King said with a large smile.

Lance chuckled "Not quite yet, my King. Though I am certain he could easily take anyone of his own age."

"If he is anything like me, he will be a master swordsman like no one has ever seen!" proclaimed the king.

The Queen rolled her eyes while saying "Yes... Just like his father."

"I'm insulted Delia, do you not think me to be a mighty swordsman?" the King asked in a playful tone.

"Well maybe when you were younger, and had less of a stomach," she chided, poking the king's gut. "Even then, my brother Aaron could fight just as well."

"Ah yes, your brother, the Aura Guardian." the King said in a remembering tone. "Is he still in Sinnoh with the rest of the Guardians?"

"Actually," the Queen replied "He should arrive here for a visit sometime today. I thought we discussed this earlier, remember?" said the King.

"Now that you mention it, I do remember you saying something about that." the King pondered, "Either way, Ashivir will be ecstatic to see him again. He was only four the last time he saw Aaron, but always begs us to go see him."

"Well, you would too, if your uncle had the power of aura at his fingertips." the Queen chuckled.

"Ahem."

The King and Queen turned to find everyone patiently waiting for them.

"Oh dear," said the Queen "I am deeply sorry, proceed with the actual meeting."

"It is no bother, my Queen." Lance said with a slight bow.

" Anyway," spoke the King. "Would you bring us up to date, Lance?"

"It would be my pleasure." Lance replied

"We are here today to discuss the recent speculation of a group called 'The Reapers'."

(Back to Ash in the Garden)

"HI DRAGONITE!" Ash yelled as he and Pikachu ran into the garden.

Dragonite turned to Ash and let out a noise of happiness, clearly glad to see the boy. Dragonite lowered its head to nuzzle Ash, emitting a pleased growl.

"Hey, I have a fun game!" Ash eagerly said. "How about Pikachu and I battle you again?"

Both Dragonite and Pikachu looked at Ash nervously. Last time Ash had them battle, Dragonite accidentally sent Pikachu to the doctors. Pikachu definitely remembered this. Getting tackled by a 250 pound dragon was NOT his idea of fun. Ash seemed to notice the two Pokémon react to his idea, and sighed.

"Well, I guess the last time we did that Pikachu almost got hurt." Ash said, clearly disappointed.

After a few moments of thinking, Ash decided to play hide-and-go-seek with all the Pokémon. Ash was currently it, and had found most of the Pokémon, except for a Rattata, Pikachu, and, surprisingly, Dragonite.

'Where in Kanto could a huge Dragonite hide?' Ash thought.

Turning away from a bush, he heard a rustle, and saw a flash of yellow dart behind a rock. Slowly, Ash sneaked towards the rock, trying to be as silent as possible. He reached the rock, and got ready to pounce.

'1,2,3!' he counted mentally, and jumped.

"Gotcha!" he yelled.

"PIKA!" exclaimed Pikachu, surprised that he had been found.

"Come on Pikachu, let's find the others!" Ash called.

"Pika Pi Pikachu!" he responded.

With that, they went to find the remaining two Pokémon. After about twenty minutes of searching, they finally found Rattata in a berry bush, happily eating away the delicious berries. The only one left to find was Dragonite. Ash and Pikachu looked for two hours in the garden, very confused as to why they couldn't seem to find Dragonite.

"Arrrgh," Ash growled, "Where is he!"

They continued to search, and still after another thirty minutes, they decided to declare Dragonite the winner.

"OKAY DRAGONITE, YOU WON!" yelled a frustrated Ash, "You can come out now!"

After a moment they heard a yawn, and looked to the top of a nearby building that held all the tools and other supplies needed for maintaining the garden. From the look of it, Dragonite was... NAPPING!?

"WHAT!?" yelled a livid Ash. " That's not fair, we can't get up there!"

Dragonite just smiled and flew down next to Ash, landing with a slight thud. He then leaned down and nuzzled Ash's neck.

"Oh alright, I forgive you." he laughed, "I still say I won though."

The sun was starting to go down, basking the sky in an array of sunset colors. It was truly beautiful from the elevated view of the castle. The ocean breeze only added to the beauty of it all,

"It's time for me to go back into the castle Dragonite," Ash stated sadly, "But thank you for letting me play with you." he said in a happier tone, "Maybe we can play again tomorrow!"

Dragonite nodded in agreement, and with that, Ash and Pikachu started to walk back to the Castle. For the young Prince it was an absolutely wonderful day, but sadly he had to go to sleep. In a positive view, tomorrow brought more opportunities to prank people, play with others, and even practice fighting with Lance and the others. It was like this all the time; no worries and not having to deal with anything. Even the Kingdom was in a general state of peace. With that in knowledge, Ash went into the Castle to find his mom and get ready for bed.

As Ash entered the doorway to the Castle and started walking down the hall, when he heard faint footsteps behind him. He whirled around to find an empty hallway.

"Did you hear that Pi?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"Pika." he affirmed, nodding his head up and down.

"Hmmm..." Ash said as he quickened his pace down the hallway.

Again, the sound of steps followed him, but every time that he turned around, there wasn't anyone there. Soon enough, he and Pikachu were walking backwards. He continued to walk backwards until he bumped into something. With wide eyes, Ash slowly turned around.

"BOO!" yelled a cloaked man.

For the second time today, Ash screamed.

"AHHHHH!" yelled Ash.

Still stunned, Ash was finally able to identify who said man was.

"UNCLE AARON!" Ash exclaimed, joy evident in his eyes.

Ash jumped into the arms of Aaron, giving him the biggest hug that a six year old could.

"Hey little guy! How are you doing?" Aaron questioned.

"I'm doing great! I soaked my mom this morning, trained with Captain Lance, and even played hide-and-go-seek with his Dragonite!" Ash happily said.

"Training with Captain Lance, huh?" Aaron said with a smile. "Maybe we will test your experience tomorrow." He said with a grin.

"How about right now?" Ash asked giddily, not wanting to wait a single second to show his uncle what he could do.

"Sorry Mister, but you need to go to bed. Your mother actually sent me to find you," he explained. "And also to surprise you with the fact that I arrived."

"So?" Aaron asked with a smirk. "Were you surprised?"

Ash just giggled. With that, Aaron carried Ash to his room on his back. Along the way, Ash asked Aaron about many different things. Things about his journey, his adventures, if he had brought Lucario or any other Pokémon, and other similar questions. The kid could definitely be talkative when he wanted to.

After about an hour of talking, Aaron and the Queen were finally able to get Ash to go to sleep, promising him that a day full of excitement was in store for tomorrow. Snuggled up with Pikachu, Ash closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. He had childlike dreams full of Pokémon and exciting adventures. It couldn't have been a better day.

(LATER IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT)

"ASH, ASH WAKE UP!" yelled a loud voice.

"Mmmmmm..." Ash grumbled. "Five more minutes..."

"Ash get up, NOW!" the man said again, urgency in his voice, "We have to go right now!"

"Pika Pika!" yelled Pikachu.

Ash sat up groggily, and turned to the man. The man was his Uncle Aaron. Now Ash was confused. Why was his uncle in his room when it wasn't even light outside?

There was a scream from downstairs, most likely from one of the servants of the castle. With that single scream, Ash was wide awake, fear slowly seeping into his mind.

"Uncle Aaron, what's happening?" Asked Ash, fear evident in his voice.

Aaron didn't answer, but instead proceeded to get Ash up, and lead him to the door. A few loud bangs shook the walls of the castle, followed by more screams coming from downstairs. The sound of splintering wood was audible. Someone had to be in the castle! Adrenaline was now pumping through Ash and Aaron's blood as they ran through the halls toward his parents' room. They arrived to the King and Queen's chamber, and Aaron broke down the door. Ash rushed in.

Just as soon as Ash started to run, he stopped. There was a man, standing above his parents, knife in hand. It was dripping, dripping with blood. Ash then realized that was the blood of his deceased man wore a mask, one of a jester.

"Mom…" Ash spoke softly.

The man in the jester mask turned and saw Ash, and started walking towards the young Prince.

Ash was frozen in fear, too scared to run. The man was stopped in his tracks when a bright blue sphere was thrown at the man in the jester mask. To both Ash and Aaron's surprise, the jester knocked it away with the back of his hand. The man laughed an unmistakably evil laugh before sending a sphere of red aura back! Aaron quickly created an aura shield, to protect both Ash and him. Aaron grunted under the extreme exertion of keeping the shield up after taking the attack.

This man was no ordinary human, and it scared Aaron. He had to get Ash out of here alive. After all, he was the last direct heir to the throne of Kanto, not to mention he was his nephew!

"You can't beat me aura guardian." the evil man stated, "No one can defeat. We are The Reapers," and my name is Raxtus" he said in a sinister voice, " And all of Kanto will be mine! Right after I get rid of one last...detail" he finished slowly, scaring Ash and unnerving Aaron. Then Raxtus looked at the young Prince hiding behind Aaron, and saw that he was terrified beyond belief.

Having said that Raxtus advanced one step at a time, getting closer and closer to Ash and Aaron.

"Dragonite, Hyper beam!" yelled the voice of an all too familiar Captain.

A blinding light flew towards Raxtus, successfully knocking him out of the window. Aaron knew that wasn't the last they would see of him. He had to get Ash away from here! Wait, where was Ash? His eyes searched the room until they rested upon the form of a small boy on the King's bed.

"Mom, Dad..." said Ash, his voice quivering. He was trying to wake them up, to no avail, "Mom, Dad, we have to go!" Ash said, a little louder this time.

Aaron walked up to Ash. He wanted to let Ash mourn, but there wasn't any time. Aaron knew they were still in grave danger.

"I'm sorry Ash," Aaron said sorrow evident in his voice. "They are gone." A single tear ran down Aaron's face. "But we need to go now."

"No!" Ash sobbed, "Mom... Dad... WAKE UP!"

Aaron steeled his nerves, and grabbed Ash in his arms. Lance following them, they ran.

The hallways were filled with screams and shouts of battle and death. They had to get to the roof. So they did what they had to do, and ran to the roof.

The cool night air did little to relax the trio as they bolted through the door. The moon was beaming up in the sky, bringing much needed light to the darkness. Sounds of soldiers could be heard running through the halls heading to the roof. They were trapped, Aaron whistled, and a shrill cry could be heard in the night. The soldiers were getting closer now.

"We need more time!" Aaron yelled to Lance, "Pidgeot won't be here for another minute."

"Go!" said Lance, "I'll buy you more time."

"NO!" yelled Ash, "I don't want you to die too!" he cried.

"But Lance..." Aaron interjected.

"I said GO!" roared Lance.

With that, Aaron ran to the edge of the roof, seeing Pidgeot in the distance.

"Just a little longer..." Aaron whispered to himself.

There was a flash of bright light, the flash of Dragonite's hyper beam, taking down many people in the hallway. Right after they fell, more came in their place. Lance drew his sword and prepared to fight to the death. Wielding swords, the enemy soldiers rushed out of the door eyeing Lance as their first target. Using his years of practice and skill, Lance took enemies out one by one. Dragonite battled with many Mightyena and Houndoom. Aaron watched with sadness in his eyes as Pidgeot landed next to him.

Aaron got on Pidgeot along with Ash and Pikachu. Just as soon as Pidgeot landed, she took off into the night. It was all that Ash, Aaron, and Pikachu could do, to look back just as a final Shadow Ball took out Dragonite, making him faint. Lance was surrounded now, but refused to give up.

Lance looked around and knew he was surrounded. He then looked up, spotting Aaron, Ash, and Pikachu safely riding into the night on Pidgeot. With that, Lance knew his duty to the royal family was fulfilled. He continued to fight till a blast of red aura hit him square in the back, knocking him to the ground. Cringing in pain Lance looked up to see the circle break enough to let the man in the jester mask walk in.

Raxtus walked up to an exhausted Lance. "I will only ask once," he said with a sneer, "Where are they going?"

Lance looked up to the Trickster, and with all the strength he could muster, Lance lunged as best as he could towards him, dagger in hand. To Lance's surprise, then Raxtus caught the blade in his hand which was giving of a sickly red glow. A wide eyed Lance turned to see the mans face.

"Oops," said Raxtus with a wicked smile, "Wrong answer."

And with that Lance's sight turned to black as he lost consciousness. It was official, Kanto had been overthrown.

* * *

Thanks for trudging all the way through if you made it this far. It would be EXTREMELY helpful if i could get a review, or even a PM saying what you think. I need to know if i should continue this story. Well anyways THANKS for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Life

Another day, another chapter! This chapter is shorter than the last one, partly because i didnt have as much time to work on it, but hey, what can you do. Well anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Sir Aaron's mind was spinning, it was just that afternoon in a meeting that they discussed the Reapers. They had heard, just based off rumors that they were a radical group against Kanto, but he never expected something like this to happen. Nothing like this. In one single day, the kingdom was under a new ruler. His sister, and brother in law had died. Heck for all he knew, Lance and the rest of the army was gone as well. Even Aaron himself didn't know what had happened in full, where was the army, the guards, the other visiting guardians? Everything just didn't make sense! The only reason Aaron was able to get out alive, was because he just so happened to be meditating when the raid started. It was very tasking to try to think about it all at once. As for right now though, Aaron had one responsibility, and that was to get Ash to somewhere safe. Aaron thought for a brief second, and glanced down at the sleeping boy. Why did this have to happen to him? Ash a six year old boy, a prince none the less, had almost everything taken from him in one night.

Aaron quickly decided to the kingdom of Sinnoh. He could seek aid from his Brother who was the king of Sinnoh. Sadly it would not be a visit on happy terms.

Ash fidgeted in Aaron's arms, and with that, they landed to rest from flying all night and into the morning. It was very important that they put as much distance as possible between them and the Reapers. Aaron put Ash down, under a tree so they could sleep. Sinnoh was less than a half days journey by pidgeot away. With that in mind both Aaron and Ash fell into a deep slumber trying to forget the horrors of the day.

The sun was rising slowly into the air. It didn't take long for Ash to sit up groggily, looking around seeing where he was at. Uncle Aaron was right by him sleeping, pikachu in between them both. Ash was confused, why were they out in the woods instead if the castle?

Then, like a sack of bricks dropping on him, he started to remember. Tears welled in his eyes and he started to sob quietly. He remembered waking up to screams and loud noises. Walking running into his parents room to find that man with the knife. Then seeing dragonites hyperbeam send the man out the window. Trying to wake his parents up. Remembering this brought harder sobs that shook his small frame. The. Finally there was captain Lance, who last he saw was fighting a horde of enemies. It was too much for Ash, all he could do was hug his knees and cry. He heard a rustle behind him, but he didn't care at the moment. His mind was submerged in a vat of sadness. He felt a hand on his back and saw his uncle sit down next to him. Aaron picked up Ash and set him on his lap. Ash buried himself in Aaron's arms, desperately seeking some kind of comfort. With that Ash held nothing back and cried. He cried for his parents, Lance, the pokemon, and just for the fact he was scared. All Aaron could do was tightly hug Ash as he himself finally let tears fall. Pikachu jumped up to Ash cuddling his face, trying to comfort his friend, but to little avail.

"I'm so sorry Ash" Aaron whispered in a shaky tone. "It's okay now" "you're safe"

Ash clung tighter to Aaron as Ash cried. Soon enough Ash was fast asleep. Aaron also returned to sleep, just for a little longer before they would leave.

About an hour later, Aaron got up, and woke Ash up. Ash didn't cry, or laugh, or do anything. His apathetic face worried Aaron. Would Ash ever be happy like he was before all this mess. Ash picked up Pikachu in his arms, and Aaron lifted the two on to Pidgeot and soon mounted himself. Making sure that they were all secure, they took off.

They were headed to the aura guardians base on iron island. It would be safe to reside there for a while. The only reason Aaron was nervous, was because of the fact that children weren't "supposed" to be on said island. Certainly they wouldn't just toss him out right? Aaron sighed knowing he would cross that bridge when he got there.

They continued to fly in silence, stopping a few times to let pidgeot catch her breath. Ash continued to say nothing, not once a smile. Just sad unfocused eyes that were cheerful and bright ones just yesterday.

They soared through the air, passing over a thick green forest. Soon after they crossed over a mountainous ridge and could immediately smell the salty ocean air. In the distance you could see the outline of a small island in the ocean. Aaron gave a slight smile seeing his home. They kept flying until they reached the island, in the center of the island was a huge crater that they flew into. It was here that the aura guardians resided. Coming to a soft landing in a small patch of grass, the trio dismounted.

Aaron carried Ash and Pikachu in his arms towards one of the larger buildings in the area. The building had the mark of the guardians above the large wooden door. Two aura guardians stood guard, standing upright as they say Aaron approaching.

"Name and reason of wanting to visit the elders" said one of the guards.

"My name is Sir. Aaron of Sinnoh, aura guardian" Aaron spoke in a professional tone. " And this regards a very "special" case." Aaron looked down to Ash and Pikachu.

One of the guards went inside the building and returned a few minutes later.

"They are ready for you" spoke the Guard "Follow me"

The guard led the three towards a large central room. Inside was an old man was sitting at a large rectangular table. There were two seats set out, one far Aaron, and the other for Ash. Setting Ash into the chair, Aaron sat in his own chair right next to it.

"Welcome noble guardian" spoke the elders softly. Aaron nodded.

"And who is this?" He said pointing to Ash.

Aaron sighed "that is why i am here actually…."

"You know that i had left to to visit my sister in Kanto…" Aaron said. "While i was there, a terrible event happened"

Aaron glanced towards, Ash who had fallen asleep again on the chair.

For the next half hour, Aaron explained what had happened inside the castle, and told the elders of the group that called themselves the Reapers. This included the man that called himself...The Trickster. With the mention of the power that he help, the elder made a nervous look. This surprised Aaron. In all the years he had known him, he had never seen him even remotely worried about something.

"This man, is no ordinary man" spoke the elder. "There are very few of them left, but these men wield dark aura" "Men like this have no other desire than to gain power." The taint their aura with greed and hatred. For the past one hundred and fifty years, we have fought with them. Many battles were fought, and most of them were killed off. Sadly we ourselves lost many noble guardians. For years we have yet to hear of any surface, but now…. i can tell something big is building." the older man spoke.

"I am deeply sorry for the loss of your sister, and i grieve for all of Kanto." grieved the elder "Nothing good will come from these so called Reapers."

"Will we in any way try to take back Kanto from these Reapers?" Aaron quizzed the old man. " We need to restore the kingdom to its rightful heir." Aaron spoke a little louder.

"Shhhh" hushed the elder pointing to Ash

"Sorry" Aaron apologized.

"I am afraid we can do nothing at the moment for a number of reasons. One, Ash is but of six years of age. Two it seems as we may have lost some fellow guardians as it is to this "Trickster. Lastly, if the Reapers have put together an army, not even us guardians can stop them alone. We would need the help of many soldiers, they said a single dark aura user could wipe out a hundred men on his own with ease."

"What about the army of Sinnoh?" interjected Arron "Would they join us?"

The elder mused at this thought.

"Indeed Sinnoh has a noble army, you would need the permission from the king himself, but you would need to persuade him to lend you his army." "That in itself is no simple task"

Aaron knew the chances of this would be slim. For a king to lend you his army required a great deal of trust. The cause seemed noble enough, but Sinnoh did not exactly have the best of relationships with Kanto. They would often bicker, of course it was never enough to start a war, but the two nations were still sore at each other. What reason did they have to help a young prince reclaim his throne.

Speaking of the prince…

"Elder, i have a favor to ask of you" Aaron spoke nervously "It pertains to the child"

The elder knew exactly what the guardian wanted.

"I am sorry Aaron, but this place is not suitable for children. It is not that i don't want him here, but it is far too dangerous for him to live here." the elder explained

Aarons face fell, now wondering what to do with the child. He certainly couldn't drag him around the countryside with him. Just as Aaron was going into deep thought when the elder continued to speak.

"I can assist you though." he explained "There is a family on the mainland in the farmlands of Sinnoh. They too hail from Kanto, and might take Ash in while you prepare what is necessary."

Aarons face visibly brightened and also fell at the same time. It occurred to aaron he would be leaving Ash with people that he did not know. It would be fine though right? It was just until he was old enough to travel properly with him. Maybe just till he was thirteen, then he could help him train in the art of aura. Though Ash could not see it, or others around him, Ash had a bright aura around him. With proper training and experience he could be a great aura guardian! This made Aaron ponder, what would the people think of an aura guardian as their king?

"The Oaks are very well known for their abundant pokemon, and there is a man there that knows everything you could practically know about pokemon!" exclaimed the elder. " They even have a boy around Ash's age….Gary if i remember correctly"

"Speaking of pokemon, where is your Lucario?" the elder mused.

"Oh!" Aaron said "I let him stay here so i didn't have to put him inside the staff, he hates it in there. Now that i look back, it was unwise of me to leave him here" Aarons face help a look of shame.

Things could have been alot easier at the castle if he had brought lucario. Maybe things could have been different. Now wasn't the time to dwell in what if's though. things had to be done to set things right.

"All that matters is you and the prince are safe, and i couldn't ask for anything else." the elder spoke.

"Very well then" Aaron agreed "I will accept your offer with the oaks, but may i ask for one last favor?"

"Of course!" the elder spoke.

"May i leave a Riolu with Ash" Aaron tried.

"You may, if you can promise me that he will take care of it." the elder smiled "a future guardians pokemon for a future guardian.

With that Aaron stood up and thanked the elder, giving him a bow. Aaron woke Ash and Pikachu up and led Ash by the hand out of the door. Things would be changing for Ash in many different ways. Now there was only one more problem with Ash's new arrangement. How would he tell Ash, and better yet, how would he take it?

With that Aaron and Ash walked out into the courtyard and turned to walk towards the housing units of the base. Ash could stay for a day or two, but then it would be goodbye for a few years sadly. Aaron definitely was not looking forward to the conversation with Ash.

They continued down the path when a voice was heard.

"Hello Aaron…."

* * *

Alright, i am sort of writing blind here. I am open to suggestions via PM, or feel free to review. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 - A Plan

Sorry i missed a day, i went and saw both Godzilla and the new X-men. I had NO time to write. Well anyways here is another chapter, its short but hey, enjoy!

* * *

"Hello Aaron."

"Ah I thought I sensed you nearby" Aaron replied "it is good to see you again. It's been what 18 hours?" Aaron retorted in a joking manner.

The aura pokemon smirked, finding some humor in these words. It wasn't that Lucario wasn't glad to see Aaron, he was just curious to why his master came back so fast after having just left. What truly interested Lucario was the the aura of the two humans in front of him. The little boy's was tainted with sadness and sorrow, while Aaron's was mixed with sadness as well as anger.

"Master… If i may…" Lucario started

Aaron held up his hand signaling for Lucario to stop at that.

'_Much has happened in the last day Lucario, but discussing this outloud may upset the little prince even more' Aaron sent telepathically 'Much of which i too wish had never happened, but fate can be cruel to all, even him'_

Lucario knew that Aaron would fill him in later. Whatever it was though, it was of great importance. Lucario took notice of the boy again. He was staring at the ground taking no part in the conversation. In an attempt to cheer the lad up Lucario knelt down in front of Ash.

"Hello Ash!" Lucario cheerfully spoke waving his paw.

For the first time today Ash slowly looked up and saw Lucario. A small smile slowly crept up Ash's face.

"Hey Lucario." Ash in a slightly cheerful tone.

Lucario smiled "That's a little better of a smile. Let's see if we can make it better!"

With that Lucario snatched Ash up and carefully tossed him into the air. It was only about eight feet above the ground, but for Ash he was thrilled! Finally Ash couldn't suppress it anymore, he started to giggle. Then after another moment high pitched laughter could be heard all around. Lucario caught Ash and minding his chest spike drew him into a light hug.

"That's the Ash I remember!" Chuckled Lucario.

Off to the side Aaron silently thanked Lucario. This was much needed relief for Ash, it was good to see him happy again, even for just a moment.

"Alright you two, who wants something to eat?"

"I do!" Ash yelled.

"Alright then let's go find some food." Aaron replied.

They walked towards a smaller building, and walked into the door. The inside resembled the inside of a tavern. They walked in and sat down at a small table. A man came over and set down four glasses of water (for the pokemon as we'll). Aaron asked for a simple meal for the two, and two bowls of food for the Pokemon. With that, the man left to prepare their food.

Ash was in a much better mood now, momentarily forgetting horrors of the day before. He was currently playing with pikachu, flattening his ears just for them to perk back up. Ash giggled and pet Pikachu's tail.

"Chaa" Pikachu squealed happily

It was a heartwarming sight to see this, child and Pokemon playing together.

Not to much later the food arrived. It wasn't the kind of food Ash ate at the palace, but at the moment he didn't really care. Within moments Ash had finished his food, and requested permission from Aaron to play outside with Pikachu. The little guy could wolf down food like a Snorlax. Aaron agreed, but told him not to wander. He didn't worry really, it was safe here.

"Come on Pikachu, let's go!" Ash shouted

"Pika Pikachu!"

Ash ran out of the door with Pikachu right by him. Aaron chuckled, even when Pikachu was a Pichu, those two were inseparable. Wherever you saw one, the other usually wasn't far behind.

As the door closed, Aaron turned back to face Lucario who was now sitting across from him.

Now would be the best time for Aaron to explain.

"Much had happened Lucario..." Aaron sighed "In a simple explanation, the the royal family of kanto is dead, besides Ash. We lost a few guardians to a lethal group called The Reapers, and Kanto has fallen."

Lucario was taken back by this new revelation. He knew the queen was Sir Aaron's sister, and the fact both the king and queen of Kanto were dead was terrible. This explained the auras if the two humans when they arrived.

'What can we do Master, is there any way that we can help?'

"There is, but tedious preparations need to be made. We must assemble all of the guardians if we want to stand a chance. This evil will not stop until they rule every region there is. We simply cannot let that happen."

Aaron set his head in his hands and sighed.

"It will be a lot if work Lucario, and I would like to ask you if you will join me. "

'Of course I will Master, it is the duty of the guardians to protect all people from evil. I will travel with you as far as you require and more'

Aaron smiled, clearly relieved that Lucario would go. He wasn't all that surprised though, Lucario was his most loyal Pokemon and friend he ever had. No matter what was ahead, he knew Lucario had his back. Having discussed what had happened, he also discussed a few things that had to be done.

"I am afraid Lucario, Ash will not be able to accompany us. He is far to young to travel great distances, and it isn't safe. The Reapers could be after him, and if he travels with me, I do not know if I could protect him."

Aaron by no means was weak, but a second body to protect only made things more difficult.

"Ash will be staying with the Oak family here in Sinnoh" Aaron gestured his hands. The elder said they should be willing to care for Ash in my absence."

'Does Ash know of this yet?'

"He does not. I am unsure if how to break it to him. It won't be forever, just until he is 13, but, that is still 7 years."

'Hmmm...' Thought Lucario.

"It would probably be easier if I told him tonight, we can leave tomorrow morning."

With that they thanked the man for their meal, and went outside to find Ash.

The day continued rather relaxed, Ash played a variety of games with the Pokemon, and depending on the game Aaron would play too. Soon the sun began to set on the ocean horizon. Ash, Aaron, Pikachu, Lucario,and Pidgeot were all at the beach watching the sun set. It was here that Aaron planned on telling Ash his plans for the next few years.

"Ash…." Aaron spoke "I need to tell you something"

"What is it Uncle Aaron?" Ash asked turning to look at Aaron's face.

"There are some matters that i need to attend to, some of which are very far away."

"Okay! Can we ride on Pidgeot?" asked an excited Ash.

"I'm sorry Ash, but these are matters that i must take care of…... alone."

There was a brief moment of silence. Ash's eyes were wide, and his breathing was shaky. Aaron examined Ash's aura, and found a mixture of surprise, fear, and sadness.

"Y...y..your leaving me here…? Ash quivered, tears threatening to fall.

"Pi?" Pikachu said tilting his head.

"Not here, but with another family yes." Aaron sighed, but quickly continued "but it won't be forever, just a few years."

"A FEW YEARS!" Ash yelped "b...b..b...but you cant! What if those mean people come after me! What if i never see you again!"

Ash was hysteric!

"No!"

"Ash calm down" Aaron spoke softly.

"No!"

Aaron grabbed Ash restraining him so he had little if any room to move.

"Let me GO!"

"NO Ash!" Aaron barked "Not until i finish what i have to say!"

Ash had had never heard his uncle yell at him like this, and quickly stopped moving. His gaze went to the ground, tears falling slowly,breathing short breaths..

Aaron never meant to yell at Ash, but the kid was hysterical and wouldn't listen!

"I..i'm sorry" Ash apologized

Aaron sighed, giving Ash a light hug and continued to speak.

"I am going to take you to the Oak family, they used to live in Kanto too. It isn't because i don't want you to come with me Ash, its just very dangerous if i take you. Bad people might try to go after me, but if you are hidden somewhere safe, they will never find you. It will only be till you are 13 years old, then i will come back for you for sure. Then we can travel together. Hey, you might even like it there, i was told they have a son named Gary who is your age"

Ash didn't really care if someone his age was there or not at the moment. He only wanted to know why his uncle wanted to leave him with people he didn't know for 7 years!

"Why till i'm 13?" Ash asked softly

"Because then i can start training you." Aaron said with a sly smile "Thirteen IS the age you start training in the ways of the Aura Guardians"

Ash immediately perked his head up, forgetting his sadness in this new revelation.

"I can be an aura guardian?"

Aaron simply nodded, and with that one nod Ash jumped from Aaron's arms and started to jump around and yell. Ash couldn't believe it! He was going to be an aura guardian!

"I CAN BE AN AURA GUARDIAN!" He yelled. "JUST LIKE YOU, DID YOU HEAR THAT PIKACHU!"

"PIKA PIKACHU!" Pikachu yelled with equal the enthusiasm

"When can we start?!" "Now?" Ash turned to Aaron with pleading eyes "Pleeease?"

Aaron chuckled at Ash's enthusiasm. The boy didn't want to wait, and he couldn't blame him. Being an aura guardian was a dream that all boys had. Aura guardians were always brave knights that battled salamence and won, rescued towns, and protected all people and pokemon.. It was the thing of fairy tales. And to tell a child he would become a guardian, well Ash's reaction was enough to see what happened.

"Sorry Ash, but like i said, you need to be older"

Ash deflated a little, but kept his head up.

"Okay….but when do we leave?" Ash asked.

"Tomorrow morning after breakfast" Aaron replied.

"Then lets go!" Ash cheered.

With that they headed back to the base, Ash walked slightly faster, talking to Pikachu about all the things he would do as a guardian. Things like shooting aura spheres, seeing with your eyes closed (aura sight), and a bunch of other things that the child had learned from his mother.

Aaron was glad that their discussion, for the most part, went rather well. Aaron gave a slight laugh to himself. Ash actually seemed eager for Aaron to drop him off tomorrow. They arrived at a small housing structure and went in. After putting Ash to sleep Aaron asked Lucario to keep an eye on Ash. Lucario nodded and Aaron left.

"Aaron walked to a special building in their little base. Walking in, Aaron came face to face with another Lucario. It stared at him intently. Aaron took a breath.

"I am here to receive a Lucario for a soon to be aura apprentice. The elder agreed that i may receive it."

The Lucario nodded and led Aaron down a short hallway to a warm room. Inside was a sight to see. There were at least a dozen eggs that would one day hatch to be a Riolu. Aaron walked in and stood in the middle of the room. Six eggs were against two of the walls on opposite sides. Aaron closed his eyes and used his aura sight, observing each egg. They were almost all normal, all but one. This egg had a slightly stronger aura. Aaron opened his eyes to look at the egg. It was a normal Pokemon egg by shape, but the color was off. Not alot but just enough to tell a difference. The Riolu inside had much potential, just like Ash, and for that reason Aaron picked that egg.

Thanking the Lucario, Aaron walked back to the housing building and walked into his room. Lucario was still in the same spot as when Aaron left. Aaron thanked Lucario softly so as not to wake up Ash. Aaron went to his bag and carefully set the egg inside. With that done, Aaron himself went to a nearby bed, and slowly, his mind drifted into the darkness of sleep. Tomorrow would be an interesting day, interesting indeed.

* * *

If ANY of you have ideas or thoughts, i want to know. Like always thanks for reading, and if you have the time review:D


	4. Chapter 4 - The Oaks

Hey Everyone, sorry if it took a while for this chapter. I've been sick with the flu which drastically slowed down my writing (Stupid cold aches). Anyways i will try to post a chapter every day or every other day. For those who read this thanks for your support!

* * *

It was now early morning on iron island, and though the sun had just started to show itself, a certain man and Pokemon were awake meditating. It was common practice for an aura guardian and partner. Meditating, focusing their aura to literally feel and see around them. It helped them to master focus and and seeing without your eyes. The cool morning air was relaxing, and with the rays of sun hitting them it was perfect. Nothing could ruin this moment of peace and tranquility. We'll almost nothing.

"Uncle Aaron" Ash whined "Are we done yet? This is sooooo boooorring"

Ash had awakened with Aaron and Lucario, and was curious to where they were going. Aaron briefly told Ash about meditation and that all guardians did it. With that, Ash immediately wanted to try it. With a little help finding a position outside where the three could sit, Aaron guided Ash in how to meditate. Sadly though it was only about ten minutes until Ash started to grow restless. Aaron sighed and without opening his eyes, told Ash to go and play with Pkachu inside until he finished. Without skipping a beat, Ash quickly got up and ran with Pikachu inside the housing building. With another sigh Aaron closed his eyes again and returned his focus to a small waterfall about a mile away. He quickly sank back into the same feeling of tranquility. Finally he could meditate in peace

It was only a few minutes before a loud "CRASH!" was heard. Aaron grumbled and finally, realizing he wouldn't be able to meditate, got up and went inside with Lucario. Aaron walked inside to find a guilty looking Ash and Pikachu. Not but 3 feet away was the remnants of a blue vase. Aaron was starting to look forward to splitting ways.

"What happened?" Aaron asked with a sighed.

"Pikachu did it!" Ash blurted.

"Pika Pika?" Pikachu spoke with an annoyed look. " Pika pi pik pikachupi!"

"Pikachu said it was actually Ash." Lucario said, translating Pikachu.

For what must have been the eighth time today Aaron gave yet another sigh. This would be a very long day.

"Let's just get this mess cleaned up."

After the two cleaned up the mess they left to the food hall to eat breakfast. Currently Ash was scarfing down his bacon and even attempted to eat the porridge that they had. Ash wasn't used to non palace food quite yet. Normally the prince could have whatever he wanted to eat, always having an assortment of choices for food. Testing porridge Ash found it was really bland, and pushed it away in dislike. Living with the Oaks would be very different indeed. All of them finished their breakfast, and it was now finally, with staff in hand it was time to depart.

Within minutes they were flying through the air on the back of Pidgeot. Ash was ecstatic this time, now being fully aware of how high up they were.

"Woo Hooo!" Hollard Ash "This is so awesome!"

Ash was having the time of his life. Pikachu on the other hand, was clinging to Ash for dear life. Pikachu didn't want to end up as a flat yellow pancake on the ground if he fell. It would be a long ride for pikachu, a very long ride.

Within a few hours of riding, they finally flew over a mountain to see the farmlands of Sinnoh. For miles, there were fields of different plants. In the distance a house stuck out, there were fences all around the property. A fairly large house was placed on the property along with a barn as well. Those werent the main reasons it stood out though. It was the abundance of pokemon that were almost too many to even count. With a mixture of both Kanto and Sinnoh pokemon, it was truly an amazing sight to see.

"Wow! Look at all the Pokemon" Ash said

"Indeed, there are a lot" Aaron said in amazement.

Aaron nudged Pidgeot and they started their descent to the front of the house. Within minutes they were at the door, and Aaron lightly knocked on the door.

A woman a little younger than Aaron answered the door. She was greeted to the sight of a little boy who couldn't be much older than her own, and another man a few years older than herself. Her eyes widened as she saw who exactly it was at her door step. It was an aura guardian. never before had they had the opportunity or privilege of meeting a guardian, and here was one at her doorstep. It was all she could do to stare at the pair in front of her.

Aaron cleared his throat.

"Oh yes! Said the woman. "It isn't often an aura guardian shows up at our door. How can i help you?"

"I am in need of your service madam…."

This was a bit of a shock, what could she do for such a man.

"If i may speak to you inside if we may."

"Of Course, come in come in, make yourself comfortable"

Ash, Pikachu, and Aaron walked inside the house. Inside was a decent living space. A kitchen and table were in the room to their right, and many other rooms which were unknown to the two. Mrs. Oak led the two into their dining area and told them to be seated.

"Can i offer you two something to drink? We have fresh moo-moo milk or water if you prefer."

"May Pikachu and i have some milk please" Ash asked softly, clearly shy of this new person.

"Of course dear. How about you Sir." She asked Aaron.

"A glass of water would be wonderful, thank you" Gratitude in his words.

Mrs. Oak left to fetch the two their drinks. Returning soon after, she joined them at the table ready to talk to the guardian.

"So how may i be of assistance Mr…."

"Aaron….Sir Aaron" Aaron replied with a slight nod.

"The favor i have to ask of you is no small matter, and will take some time to discuss. Do you have time for me to explain?"

"Of course, for anything for a guardian."

Aaron looked towards Ash, knowing that the child wouldn't want to be there while he discussed the recent events.

"Ash, Mrs. Oak and i need to talk, would you mind playing with Pikachu outside?" Aaron inquired.

"Ok." Ash said "Come on Pikachu"

Ash and Pikachu started for the door when Mrs. Oak started to talk.

"If you would like, my son is in the back if you would like to meet him." She said "His name is Gary"

With a nod, Ash continued out the door into the sunlit afternoon. As the door closed, Aaron turned to Mrs. Oak and started to explain the situation he was in.

"Ma'am i am in need of someone to look after that child."

Mrs. Oaks eyes bulged, she wasn't expecting anything of the sort request like this."

"Whose child is he if not yours, clearly he should be with his mother."

"I should explain more in depth first. To start off, his name is Ashivir Ketchum, prince of the Kanto throne, and as for his parents….they are no longer living…"

(Meanwhile with Ash and Pikachu)

Ash ran alongside the house with Pikachu, grass flattening under his feet. Curiosity and a little bit of nervousness built up as they drew closer to the backyard. Coming around the last bend to the backyard, there was a shrill cry from a Pokemon. It was a Duduo, but on the back was a boy Ash's age, riding said Duduo around. Ash could say he was generally impressed, never had he ridden a Duduo himself.

Ash walked towards the pen, and rested his arms on the wooden fence. He continued watching "Gary" ride the Duduo. The boy slowed down, and came to a stop and hopped of, bringing the Pokemon to the stable. Ash slowly followed the boy into the pen and waited. Gary finished turning the pokemon in and turned around. To Gary's suprise, a boy with black hair and brown eyes was there staring at him.

"Ummmm…" Gary started "Hi?

"Hi!" Ash said happily "My name is Ash! And this is Pikachu!"

"Pika Pika" the yellow mouse greeted.

"Mine….is….Gary" He spoke slowly. "Ummm when did you arrive?"

"Just a little while ago with my uncle"

"Umm..ok." Gary said "Wanna go play with the Pokemon?"

"Sure!"

With that Gary led Ash to the barn and they walked inside.

The inside was filled with Pokemon, and amongst them was an older man.

"Oh hi Gary!" The man said "Who is your friend here?"

"Hey gramps, this is Ash. I think he is visiting, but can we play with the pokemon?"

"Sure sure, and hello Ash, its a pleasure to meet you"

"It is nice to meet you too sir" Ash said with a bow.

This confused both Gary and the Old man, this kid had very proper manners, and carried himself almost proudly. Who was this new boy? To Ash this was how he normally would introduce act in front of elders, royal or not.

"My gramps is a scholar when it comes to pokemon! I bet that he know everything ther is about them right grandpa?" Gary asked with a proud tone.

Mr. Oak chuckled "Not quite everything, but i do know more than most people ever will. Shall we go find some pokemon to play with?"

"Yea!" Gary and Ash yelled.

Gary's grandpa led the two (plus a following Pikachu) to a small pen in the corner of the barn. The three looked inside to find 5 Pichu happily playing with eachother.

"Go Ahead and play with these Pichu, they were just hatched about two weeks ago."

With that Gary and Ash were led into the pen and sat down. The Pichu squealed in delight and ran over to the two boys and Pikachu. The Pichu sparked the two as they played a Pichu version of tag. With that the two boys played with each laughed as they played with the Pichu. This paused for a moment thinking. This could be a nice place to stay. Gary could be his first friend, and hopeful before he would know it, he would be 13. This would be perfect, hopefully would say yes. As sad as Ash would be when Aaron left, if Ash could stay here, he would be okay.

"Ahh help!" Gary laughed as the Pichu tackled him nuzzling his face with their sparking cheeks.

Ash laughed and went over to Gary to help. The afternoon was a busy day indeed. Mr. Oak had introduce Ash to many new pokemon that weren't native in Kanto. Ash if not impressed earlier was impressed even more now. There were so many pokemon to see

and play with.

What kind of Pokemon have you seen in Kanto Ash" questioned.

Ash told them all about the Pidgeot and Lucario his uncle had, which intrigued the old man. That wasn't the most impressive part to the Oaks though. What came as a surprise was when Ash started talking about playing with Dragonite, and even a Charizard on one occasion.

"You played with a Dragonite!" Mr Oak exclaimed, obviously interested.

With that came many questions which Ash answered as well as he could, seeing he was only six. Apparently Dragonite were very rare and not many people had them as a partner, but to Ash he saw Dragonite almost every day. Having finished asking questions, the group headed out to the field where many Pokemon roamed.

After a few hours of playing with the Pokemon the voice of Mrs. Oak could be heard.

"Boys! Dad! could you please come inside for a moment.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, curious to see what Mrs. Oak had to say. They all turned and started to walk to the house. Finally Ash would find what her answer would be, and even more this could be the start of a whole new life.

* * *

Like always, ideas and reviews are always helpful. If you have an idea you want to possibly see, feel free to tell me. And hey if you want to help me co-write then hey i just might. Two heads are better than one! Anyways thanks alot and this is Fallingarcher22 signing out.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Passing Years

Sorry for the looooooooooongg wait. For a while like i said, i was sick for like a month believe it or not. Then i really just didnt know where to go with this story. Anyways, here is another chapter. Ok and pretty big change, i decided i hated the name The Trickster and Replaced it with Raxtus.

I do not own Pokemon

Darkness... Nothing but darkness. Young Ashivir Ketchum walked along what felt like a stone hallway. For a moment this place almost reminded him of his old palace. He continued down the hallway using the wall to guide him through the dark. Suddenly, a torch 30 feet away flickered to life. Finally able to see something other than darkness, Ash breathed a sigh of relief as the flames chased away the the inky darkness. Slowly, Ash started making his way to the light. A Laugh pierced the darkness. He knew that laugh. It would forever be ingrained in his mind till the day he died. That laugh belonged to the fiend known as Raxtus.

"I have found you young prince" Stated the malevolent voice "You cannot escape from me"

Another torch lit no more than 15 feet away, revealing the man in the jester mask.

"And soon you will join the other like your parents."

Ash could suddenly smell the putrid smell of rotting flesh. Slowly gazing down, Ash could see now what was giving of the horrid smell. It was bodies, rotting bodies. It was the bodies of his parents, Lance, and other servants as well as some Pokemon. Their blodd was pooled under Ash's feet. Ash was frozen in horror, unable to move or even scream. He looked at the bodies of his parents, their milky eyes devoid of life.

Footsteps echoed, but Ash was too afraid to look. They continued to get louder until they suddenly stopped. There was nothing but suffocating silence until Ash felt a chill go down his spine.

"Shall we begin?" Whispered a voice next to Ash's ear.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Screamed an 11 year old Ash as he bolted up from his beat.

He was sweating profusely, clothes and hair damp with sweat. His breath was ragged and fast paced. Within moments Gary and Pikachu were at his side trying to calm Ash down. Sadly, this wasn't the first time this nightmare had occurred. Mrs. Oak came in a few moments later as well, and sat down on the other side of Ash pulling him into a gentle and caring hug.

"Shhhh" she whispered "It's alright, you're safe"

Ash was sobbing into her nightgown, tears falling down his face.

"H..h..he was there again" Ash said between sobbs "A..a...and everyone was d..d.."

He couldn't finish the sentence before another wave of tears and sobbs overcame him. Mrs. Oak only hugged him tighter. While Pikachu climbed onto his lap and nuzzled his chest.

"Gary can you go get Ash some water please?" Mrs. Oak asked.

Gary left the room to fetch some water. Meanwhile calmed Ash down from his nightmare. Ash grabbed Pikachu and hugged him close to his chest. Pikachu gave a sad "Chuuu"

A few minutes later Gary came back in with water, and handed it to the now calmer Ash. Ash took it with shaky hands and started to drink the cool water. The water helped immensely, cooling his throat and helped him relax. Ash finished off the glass within a few moments, and handed the empty cup back to Gary.

"Thanks Gary…" Ash said in a soft voice.

Gary simply nodded and set the cup on a nearby wooden table.

It was times like this Ash dreaded, he hated seeing _him _in his nightmares. He felt bad for waking everyone in the house up with his yelling.

"Sorry for waking you guys up" Ash spoke, still in a quiet voice.

"Its okay sweetie" Mrs. Oak said small smile "We are here for you no matter what."

"Yea" Gary said with a smirk "Someone has to knock you back into reality"

"Thanks mom. Thanks Gary" Ash said, a faint smile forming.

Ash had been with the Oak family for many years, and now they were practically his own family. At first Ash called mom on accident when he was younger, but she was okay with it and soon it stuck. It was a little weird at first since she was actually Garys mom and not his, but as the years passed it became weird to **not **call her mom. After all she did take care of him just the same as Gary.

Gary was more that just his friend now, the two were almost inseparable. Brothers, that would be the best term to describe the two. They did chores together, helped Gary's grandpa with the Pokemon, and even had Pokemon battles together. Ash had also shared the bad habit of pranking with Gary to poor Mrs. Oaks dismay. Not to say it was always perfect, they got into brotherly tiffs almost everyday, but would always resolve it. Even though there was no direct relationship they even told anyone they met that they were brothers. It was rare to ever see one without the other close by.

To Ash this was his family now (beside his Uncle Aaron). He knew he couldn't bring his parents back which saddened him, but now he had a new one. He might not live in a grand palace, but Ash didn't care. This was his home and he loved it.

As soon as morning came Gary and Ash rose shrugging off the eventful night, and went to the dining are to see if they could get some food. The two walked into the kitchen and found Mrs. Oak with food. She turned around to find two boys, both with bed heads.

"Hey boys, you want breakfast?"

"Yes please" they both replied.

With that she handed they a glass of milk and some fresh bread. They boys gladly took the food and quickly downed the milk, and proceeded to take their bread outside with them as they walked.

"Thanks mom!" the two yelled before leaving the house.

The two stepped outside into the cool and refreshing morning. The sun had just risen above the mountains. Both Ash and Gary walked side by side, slowly eating their bread. They walked along like they did almost every morning, enjoying the silence of the morning Finally Ash broke the silence.

"So what do you want to do?" Ash asked

It was the day that the boys mom let them do whatever they wanted, as long as their chores were done from the day before.

"Im not sure… How about we race Duduo's." Gary replied with a smirk

"NO! You know that i hate riding those things!"

"Its not my fault that you can't hang on for more than a minute"

"Still i don't want to, pick something else."

Gary though for a few moments and smiled, finally deciding on one of the things both of them loved.

"How about we have another battle Ashy-boy, or are you afraid you will lose in that as well."

"Your on Gary!" Ash said with a grin on his face.

With that the two went back to their house to rouse their pokemon. Within half an hour the two are facing eachother, each with a smirk on their face. The field was a perfect. It was in the middle of the forest in a slight clearing. It was big enough to allow a battle with trees to make things more interesting. On Gary's side, he had a Wartortle and an Eevee he called Vee. With Ash he had Pikachu and a proud looking Riolu.

Ash could remember the day that the egg Aaron gave him hatched. When it began to flash Gary and Ash huddled around it till there was a flash of light in which there stood a Riolu. Ash instantly became best friends with the newly hatched Riolu, and in no time, the trio was a great team.

"You ready Ash!" Gary asked. "We will do a 1 on 1 for right now"

"Ready when you are!" He responded.

"Ready…...GO!" Gary shouted.

With each boy called out a pokemon that was by their side.

"Wartortle get in there!"

"Ok Pikachu, let win this!"

With that the battle had begun, water and electricity going everywhere. Each side fought their best, but the Pokemon were tiring. Both Pokemon met in the middle of the "battlefield", Pikachu with quick attack and Wartortle with a tackle. The two met and were sent backwards, strength being about equal. Both Pokemon were standing there panting. The next few moves would decide who won the match.

"Wartortle use water gun!" yelled Gary as a pillar of water shot towards a certain electric mouse.

"Pikachu, use quick attack to dodge and follow up with thundershock!" ordered Ash. In a streak of light Pikachu dodged the attack and jumped into the air. A wave of electricity erupted from the small mouse. Wartortle tried to dodge the attack, but was unable to avoid the electricity.

"Wartortle!" the turtle Pokémon yelled in pain.

"Alright Pikachu, finish this with a Quick Attack!" Ash said.

Pikachu gave a faint glow, and with great speed, rammed into Wartortle, sending it into the trunk of a tree. Wartortle fell with swirls in its eyes, unable to battle.

"Yes!" shouted an overjoyed Ash.

Gary let out a sigh, "Alright Ashy-Boy, you won this time."

Gary walked over to Wartortle and helped him up.

"Good job buddy, you did great. We will get them next time, but right now you rest."

With that Gary, Ash, Pikachu, and Wartortle all sat down in the shade of the trees and began eating fruit that they had brought with them. It was days like this that Ash loved. Nothing but sitting down in the shade without a care in the world. The temperature was perfect, and sound of Pidgy could be heard overhead. Ash closed his eyes, listening to all the sounds around him. Then something weird happened. Ash couldn't tell what it was exactly, but even with his eyes closed he could see very blurry forms of….blue trees? Ignoring everything else around him he tried to focus on them. Slowly they became a little less blurry, just enough to tell that they were trees. Out of nowhere the blue disappeared and Ash's' eyes fluttered opened. It took him a second, but he noticed he was panting. Why was he feeling so tired? Did this have anything to do with Aura? He knew some guardian were said to be able to see in conditions most couldn't, but did he have this ability as well?

"Hey Ash. You okay?" Gary asked, a little bit of concern in his voice.

Ash turned his head to face Gary. "Yea, im fine. Just a little tired."

Gary gave a slight nod, and turned back forward. Their small group laid down until all of them had drifted off to sleep under the trees, except for Ash.

'If only every day could be like this' Ash thought. 'In just a few years Aaron would come back for him, and his training would begin.'

Ash gently pet Pikachu, who was napping on his stomach. Within a few minutes, Ash too had resigned himself to sleep.


End file.
